


Regresión

by flowerwolf



Series: 20 prompts en 20 minutos [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M, post season five, sort of, spoilers season 5a
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwolf/pseuds/flowerwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stiles le dolían mucho los casi pero aún más le dolían los tal vez. Lo que nunca fue pero pudo haber sido, lo que ambos fueron demasiado cobardes y demasiado precavidos para dejar suceder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regresión

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente no podía estudiar y me obligué a mí misma a sacar algo productivo.  
> Sterek, como siempre.   
> Para el prompt de Lau.  
> Ojalá guste ;) 
> 
> Flowerwolf.

Se había ido.

Derek se había ido de Beacon Hills, probablemente para siempre, y Stiles no podía encontrar dentro de sí mismo la fuerza para perdonarlo.

Irse era seguramente la decisión más inteligente que había tomado en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, pero aun así no podía evitar resentirlo.

Es que dolía. A Stiles le dolían mucho los _casi_ pero aún más le dolían los _tal vez._ Lo que nunca fue pero pudo haber sido, lo que ambos fueron demasiado cobardes y demasiado precavidos para dejar suceder. Lo que se vio interrumpido por sangre y discusiones y el nuevo monstruo de cada temporada. Lo que en otra vida hubiese sido destinado a ser.

Derek se había ido sin decir siquiera adiós y graciosamente, no era eso lo que a Stiles más le molestaba. Le jodía saber con certeza que esta vez podía no regresar, que esta vez era en serio, que tal vez Derek había sido empujado sobre su límite en México y no estaba dispuesto a volver a Beacon Hills, porque era más inteligente que eso.

Stiles no podía odiarlo porque cuando fue el momento de hacerlo confundió muy fácilmente los sentimientos y ya era demasiado tarde. No podía resentirlo porque él también quería escapar de esa pesadilla. No podía hacer más que envidiarlo y tragarse los suspiros en el pecho desde la distancia.

Porque meses después, cuando se encontraba solo en la sala de espera del hospital, derrotado y tembloroso; con sus manos llenas de sangre tanto real como metafóricamente, sabiendo con certeza que Theo les había ganado a todos a pesar de sus advertencias, sabiéndose un cobarde por elegir a su padre por encima de Scott (quien además le había dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba, y aun así no tenía el valor suficiente como para odiarlo), en ese momento supo que debió haberse subido a la camioneta junto con Derek y no mirar atrás.


End file.
